Ayah dan Anak
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Summary: jodoh memang tak kemana. Bayangnya dua duda keren dengan dua putra jenius mereka bisa bertemu. Dan berakhir dengan tawaran untuk tinggal st: Akashi Masaomi & Akashi Seijuurou, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu. Enjoy Reading! Dan Salam kenal, Narin desu!


**Ayah-Anak**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Yuusei Matsui, dan cerita absurd ini milik saya~**

 **Cast:** **Akashi Masaomi & Akashi Seijuurou, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, dll.**

 **Summary: jodoh memang tak kemana. Bayangnya dua duda keren dengan dua putra jenius mereka bisa bertemu. Dan berakhir dengan tawaran untuk tinggal bersama.**

 **A/N: karena ada yang minat sama KiHai, saya buat lagi deh XD**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

..

.

.

Kita urutkan sejenak. Apa-apa saja yang menjadi kesamaan dua duda keren Akashi Masaomi dan Asano Gakuhuo.

Mereka sama-sama duda dan keren. Istri mereka meninggalkan mereka ke alam sana dan menyisakan putra yang harus mereka urus dan besarkan.

Putra-putra mereka sama-sama nomor satu dalam segala bidang. Kecuali IPS, Gakushuu tergelincir dari tempat nomor satunya karena bocah berpucuk yang sangat-sangat ingin ia lumat bibi_uhuk dengan buldozer. Sedangkan Seijuurou masih duduk angkuh ditahta tertinggi anak SMP.

Para duda keren tersebut sama-sama kaya. Tinggal buka dompet, mau gadis, janda, **uke** bahkan nenekpun akan dengan suka rela mengantri. Siapa sih yang tak mau hidup enak, menikah dengan dudapun bisa menjadi opsi paling pintar. Jika duda itu Masaomi dan Gakuhou.

Masaomi memilik banyak perusahaan besar, jangan tanya berapa penghasilannya. Kalian akan pingsan karena tak kuat menghitung angka nol yang mengikuti dibelakang. Gakuhou pun juga tak kalah, dia memiliki sekolah elite dengan doktrin mengerikan miliknya.

Namun bagi yang akan mendaftar harus mengubur keinginannya dalam-dalam. Pasalnya para duda kita ini tipe setia. Hanya ada satu hati untuk seumur hidup hingga maut menjemput. Meski para istri sudah mengecup surga terlebih dulu. Karena mereka yakin, kebahagiaan mutlak itu hanya ada saat di surga dengan istrinya. Meski ada godaan uke-imut-imut-pake-banget sedang menari striptase di depan mereka. Hati mereka akan tertutup, tapi mata mereka akan terbuka. Apalah artinya pandangan mata jika hati sudah berkata tidak.

Jika dilihat dari sisi kesamaan hidup mereka terlihat sangaaat sempurna sekali bukan?

Tapi ingat, hidup tak akan pernah sempurna. Meskipun kau memiliki tongkat sakti yang dapat mengabulkan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Pasti akan ada satu titik dalam putihnya sebuah kertas HVS.

Kesempurnaan mereka ternodai oleh titipan sang istri. Ya, Putra kebanggan mereka, calon penerus tunggal aset warisan mereka. Buah hati yang dibuat penuh cinta. Hasil ikatan suci dengan sang istri tercinta. Ternyata telah membuat cela.

Untuk Masaomi, Orang awam akan memuji putranya dengan segudang kata manis dalam kamus-pujian-untuk-putra-pengusaha yang dibuat _limited edition_. Putranya yang jeniuslah, putranya yang tampanlah, untuk kasus ini Masaomi dapat membusungkan dada. Putranya tampan karena gen gantengnya. Putranya yang penurut dan sopanlah, ya karena bagi Masaomi _manner_ adalah prioritas bangsawan.

Tapi ingat, kita membahas kejelekan disini...

Semua orang tak ada yang tahu kalau orientasi seksual putranya meleset. Putranya sangat mencintai gunting-chan. Gunting-chan adalah separuh nafasnya. Dan Tofu-chan adalah separuh jiwanya. Sedangkan Masaomi ada pada separuh apanya sang putra tercinta, dia tak pernah tahu.

Bagi Gakuhou, tingkah Gakushuu membuatnya menggelengkan kepala. Dia memang anak yang jenius, tampan dan memiliki sedikit banyak sifat turunannya. Tapi ituloh sopan santunnya berada diambang minus. Mana ada anak yang ingin mengikat leher sang ayah dan menjadikannya peliharaan.

Kehidupan jika sudah berada pada nyaris kesempurnaan, cobaan yang dihadapi semakin tak masuk akal.

.

.

Berbicara menjadi seorang ayah, para duda keren ini sedang ingin mengajak putra mereka jalan-jalan. Kapan lagi bisa mengajak sang buah hati tercinta menghirup udara segar bersama.

 **-Masaomi & Seijuurou-**

"Seijuurou, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman besok pagi?"

 **Klinting**

Garpu bahan perak itu tergeletak manis di lantai marmer.

Seijuurou menebak akan ada invasi para BOOV saat ayahnya tersenyum dan menawarinya jalan-jalan. Tapi sebagai anak yang baik dia harus menerima ajakan ayahnya.

"Baik, Ayah."

 **-Gakuhou & Gakushuu-**

"Asano-kun, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman besok pagi."

Sang anak menyeringai lebar."Baiklah, tapi aku harus menyiapkan rantai dan tali kekang, untukmu A~yah."

"Hahahaha!"

"Hahahaha."

"Hahahaha."

Dan meja makan itu berubah menjadi horor. Saat sepasang ayah-anak psikopat saling berbagi tawa.

.

.

.

 **-Taman-**

"Oh Akashi-san rupanya. Petir apa yang membuat kita bisa bertemu disini." Gakuhou tersenyum menyeringai. Sepertinya bibir tipis itu sudah kami-sama setting untuk selalu menyeringai.

"Asano-san." Sahut si lawan bicara kalem."Jalan-jalan dengan putramu?"

"Oh, dia putra yang kuangkat menjadi budak pribadiku, hahahaha."

"Dan beliau adalah peliharaan kesayangan saya, Akashi-san." Sahut Asano junior. Dibalik kata-kata sarkas kelewat kurang ajar, terselip kata sayang."Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Duo Akashi memandang sangsi dua mahkluk abnormal berstatus ayah anak ini."Perkenalkan, putraku. Akashi Seijuurou."

Sang anak membungkuk sopan.

Mata violet Gakuhou berkilat. Anak impian!

"Akashi-san, mencari bangku untuk bercakap sepertinya bukan ide buruk." Tawar Gakuhou, mata violetnya lirik-lirik bocah mungil bersurai merah yang berwajah tenang itu. Tidak, kalian tenang saja, Akashi junior tidak akan diapa-apakan. Gakuhou sudah berjanji untuk tidak menikah lagi.

"Ide bagus, Asano-san."

.

Seijuurou tergelincir batu kerikil, namun Asano junior sudah menangkapnya dengan sukses."Kau akan imut jika aku kalungkan _choker_."

 **Ckris**

"Kurasa kau akan tambah tampan jika banyak goresan gunting-chan, diwajahmu."

"Hahahaha!" Asano junior tergelak lagi.

Ok, belum sempat pantat Masaomi menyentuh bangku kayu dibawah pohon oak, dia sudah dihadang pemandangan _absurd_ antara putranya dan putra koleganya.

"Hahaha! Mereka akrab bukan? Seperti kakak adik yang terpisahkan."

Masaomi mendelik pada pria disampingnya."Tidak-tidak, putraku lebih manis."

"Hahaha! Kau benar, putramu lebih manis. Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar putra. Aku selalu menginginkan anak manis seperti Seijuurou-kun."

Masaomi menggeleng. Tidak-tidak, Seijuurou adalah aset berharganya, tidak akan dapat tergantikan oleh apapun. Meskipun itu adalah Asano Gakushuu.

"Asano-kun terlalu manis hingga aku diabetes dengan tingkah kurang ajarnya. Sekali-sekali aku ingin anak yang manisnya tidak berlebihan." Gakuhou menatap awang-awang, seolah sang istri sedang melambai kearahnya.

"Asano-san, kurasa Gakushuu-kun seperti itu karena sayang denganmu."

"Hahaha! Dia terlalu sayang hingga ingin mengikatku dengan rantai selamanya."

'Yah meskipun Seijuurou menyimpang sedikit, dia tetap putranya.' Batin Masaomi.

"Hmm, karena aku ingin terus melihat Seijuurou-kun. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama. Bukankah menyenangkan, dua orang duda tinggal satu atap. Dan mengurus anak?" Gakuhou menyeringai lebar. Masaomi mematung.

Itu sama sekali tidak normal, Gakuhou. Apakah kau sudah izin dengan istrimu untuk tinggal dengan laki-laki lain(?).

Apapun yang _kami-sama_ berikan itu adalah titipan terbaik. Harus dijaga dengan apapun yang kita miliki. Tak peduli sebagaimanapun dia.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

.

.

.

Huahahah apa ini X"D

Entahlah benda apa ini maaf saya nyampah, tidak bermaksud tapi berniat XD /plak.

Ide yang muncul saat bikin proposal X"D

Sudahlah, silahkan baca bagi yang minat. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampah ini XD

With Love,

 **Narin**


End file.
